1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conception devices for females and, more particularly, to an improved cervical cap with a hanging loop for removal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices which are intended to be inserted into the vagina are known for use as contraceptive barriers. One particular contraceptive device, the cervical cap, is placed over the cervix to prevent semen from entering the cervical canal and is held in place according to a suction grip by precise fit or by a formassuming dome using the surface viscosity of a moist cervical surface. Some of these previous cervical caps are made of latex. However, because latex may cause sperm damage, possibly resulting in deformed abnormal children, the latex cap should not be used for delivery of sperm. In addition, all of these devices are geared only towards the prevention of pregnancy.
Currently, however, there are parts of the population that are experiencing a decline in fertility and would benefit from an invention that increases the likelihood of conception. Some of the primary factors contributing to a decline in fertility are low sperm counts, problems with the sperm motility, and a hostile vaginal environment due to infection or other chronic conditions. A method used to overcome these problems is sperm concentration at the cervical Os, which is the area connecting the uterus and the vaginal cavity. Sperm concentration significantly increases the probability of conception, as fewer sperm are needed to effect fertilization since a higher number reach the uterus in tact. Since these sperm travel a shorter distance, a higher proportion remain viable upon reaching the uterus. In cases of low sperm counts or poor motility, this is particularly effective. In addition, a potentially hostile and vaginal environment is bypassed.
Methods in use today to address fertility issues are administered only by medical professionals and are very costly. As an example, administration of sperm using a pipet that is inserted through the Os damages fragile cervical tissue and can cause extensive bleeding. In addition, the medical procedure is painful and involves considerable investments of time and money.
Additionally, there exists cultural bias in some areas of the world, particularly in Middle Eastern cultures, toward digital insertion. These cultures feel that medical interventions and physical manipulations by doctors are contradictory to their beliefs.
Thus, a significant portion of the female population would benefit from being able to manually insert and remove a cervical cap, thus reducing the number of doctor visits and intervention by medical personnel and increasing the comfort of the patient. There is a need, therefore, for an inexpensive cervical cap that may be inserted by a woman and remain in place for an extended period of time to effect fertilization.
The present invention provides an improved cervical cap which overcomes the aforementioned problems. Due to its novel construction, the cervical cap of the present invention allows for the easy removal of the cervical cap by a woman upon completion of fertilization.